A Christmas Romance
by WaigeForever
Summary: A one-shot of what I wished had happened during the end of Dominoes (1x12). Just a little Walter & Paige fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

Note: It's my first ever fanfic, so there's bound to be a lot of mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it!

Walter was finally at peace. His sister had agreed to the drug trials, Owen would be celebrating Christmas with his parents, and his own little dysfunctional family was all safe and celebrating their first real Christmas. Walter glanced over to each member of Scorpion in turn, watching how they enjoyed the Christmas dinner and gift exchange.

His gaze finally landed on Paige. For some unfathomable reason, every time Walter looked at Paige, his breath hitched, he got sweaty palms, and he had to make an effort to form coherent sentences. He spent many a night trying to figure out why this happened.

The only logical explanation that he could come up with, however, was that he was falling in love with Paige. Walter was supposed to be someone who had little EQ and he couldn't accept the possibility that he was evolving. He really did want to believe that he had a chance to be "normal", but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment if he didn't succeed. Walter hated to admit it, but this was one of his biggest fears.

Yet, at the same time, Walter realized that taking the chance to evolve wasn't bad so far. Paige had managed to evoke some EQ out of him slowly and patiently in a span of a few weeks. As long as he had her to guide him in the right direction, Walter felt that he could make some real progress. But this was also why he couldn't accept the option of falling in love with her. He didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to relationships; he didn't want to lose her and Ralph if she didn't feel the same way or if their relationship didn't work out.

Everyone moved over to the other room to see Ralph's gift. Walter looked over to where Paige and Ralph were standing. He saw the snowflakes falling gently around Paige and he thought she was angelic. He could spend ages just staring at her, taking in her beauty.

"**What?"** Paige asked looking up to see Walter staring at her.

Walter continued staring at Paige for a few more moments before shaking his head and smiling. **"Nothing. Just umm... Merry Christmas."**

"**Merry Christmas,"** Paige said with a smile.

Ralph ran over to where the others were to play in the "snow" and Walter walked over to where Paige was standing. "I... uhh. I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift for Christmas", he said. "I wasn't really sure what to get and we were busy with the case so I wasn't able to ask Megan for her help."

"It's okay Walter," Paige said with a grin. "You already gave me two wonderful gifts."

"I did?" Walter asked confused.

"Mhmm. You allowed Ralph and me to become a part of your family and you helped me connect with my son. I've never seen Ralph happier in all these years and it's all because of you." Paige leaned in and gave him a hug. "I've gotten almost everything that I've wished for Christmas."

Walter stood there in shock with Paige's arms wrapped around his torso. He felt Paige pulling away and before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his embrace. He heard Paige give a small gasp before tightening her grip and laying her head on his chest. Walter just let himself enjoy the feeling of Paige in his arms for a few more moments before letting go.

Paige's cheeks were red and she pulled away and she had a radiant smile on her face. "Thanks Walter," she whispered. "I hope you like the sweater. You don't have to keep wearing it if you don't want to."

Walter bit his lip. "I actually love it Paige," he said sincerely. "You're right. I do need a little silly in my life. I've been serious for long enough. Thank you."

Paige had a huge smile on her face and she quickly leaned in and gave Walter a kiss on his cheek. "I think your social experiment is a complete success Mr. O'Brien," she murmured. Walter looked at Paige in shock and saw something in her eyes that gave him hope. She then turned away and started walking towards Ralph before Walter grabbed her hand.

Paige turned around in shock at the prospect of Walter initiating physical contact. Before she had a chance to say anything, Walter pulled Paige towards him and gave a kiss to her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "While I do love the sweater, there was something else that I wanted for Christmas. It's actually the only thing I've been wanting for a while."

"What's that?" Paige breathed. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure her whole face was burning.

"All I wanted was you for Christmas," Walter whispered.

Paige's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she stood there in shock. Walter pulled away and gave her a nervous grin. After what felt like an eternity, Paige chuckled and launched herself into Walter's arms as she pressed her lips against his.

Walter was sure he entered another universe whilst kissing Paige. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other got tangled in her hair. He had no idea how long they were kissing for, but he knew he didn't want to stop. Finally, when air became necessary, the two broke apart with identical grins on their faces.

"Well I guess I got everything I wanted for Christmas," Walter said with a smirk.

"Me too, Walter. Me too," Paige said with a happy sigh.


End file.
